Wishing On A Star
by XxGrangrsmilyxX
Summary: A girl who was about to wish on a star. When suddenly her whole world turned into something she never imagined. Now she's fighting evil things. Saving people. And going on a tough journey which she may never complete.
1. Chapter 1

~ Wishing On A Star ~

Chapter 1 ~ Today Another Day.

**Hello my name is Sazuki Kiyoko. I'm living with my mother, Carmen. My father died when I was young. I'm 15 years old and currently attending SaSUmi HighSchool. My best friends are Zuza-chan and Misa-chan. My life is pretty boring the fact that my mom does nothing to help me out with my life. I do all the work.**

"Well, I'm off to school mom. Don't... don't destroy anything." I yelled to my mom cheerfully as I ran out the door to school.

When I got to school I ran into the most beautiful guy, Yamada Hiro. "O-Oh I-I'M SO S-SORRY!" I bowed to him.

"Its alright, I'm fine." He said dusting his clothes off.

"WELL UM... B-BYE!" I ran off to my friends and I panted once I got to them. "Your Mom-" I cut Zuza-chan right off. "Yeah... But she is pretty nice anyway." I shrugged.

I was on my way to class when I bumped into Hiro again. "Well seems like we are meeting all over the place." He looked at me. I blushed. "Y-Yeah." I swooped my hair behind my ear.

"Since I'm here and your here... why don't we walk to class together?" He asked politely smiling to me. _The most popular boy in school was asking me if I wanted to walk to class with him! I can't believe it!_ "T-That would be nice..." I said happily.

We walked to class without a word until the stupid Student Council girl appeared.

"Hiro aren't you suppose to be with me at the party?" She asked furious.

"Oh... um I was just walking Miss Sasuki to class." He smiled down at me like he never had before.

"Well come on." She grabbed him and wrapped her arm around his.

He looked back for a bit and then turned around and walked off down the hall. At night I sneaked into school like I usually do. I usually went on the cafeteria balchony. I looked up into the starry night sky. Then all of a sudden to my amazement a shooting star came.

"A shooting star!" I screeched out. I was going to make a good wish right here. "I wish that my life wasn't this boring crap. I wish I lived in a time with kings and queens-" I suddenly saw two shiny bright white stars come towards me. My mouth hanging open and my eyes glued to them

**_Sorry for a short chapter didn't really know how to get into the story. I'll try and make the next chapter longer! I promise!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok heres chapter 2! And its longer this time.**

**- This chapter is about Kiyoko talking to her 2 Star-Guardians and about the world and stars dying and she was like the "chosen one" kinda. And yeah.. thats all I really know. -**

**~Please Review! Tell me what you think of it!~**

* * *

><p>~ Wishing On A Star ~<p>

Chapter 2 ~ They Starry Talk.

"W-What the hell..." Kiyoko said, still looking at the stars coming towards her

They stopped right on the balcony railing. They put out a squeak and started to change into a different form. After they did change they were these really pretty women with bright blue hair and bright blue eyes, one had a yellow dress and the other had a green dress. They both were wearing black high heels.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Kiyoko yelled at them scared out of my wits but Kiyoko wasn't going to show it.

"Don't be afraid." The woman on the right said. "We need your help, Kiyoko."

Her eye twitched when she said my name. Ok now she was scared to death. _How did they know my name? And why do they need help? What the hell is going on!_

"How do you know my name?" She asked. "I don't even know you."

"We've been watching you. We are your Star-Guardians." The left woman said.

"My name is Aya. And this is my twin sister, Ayako." She smiled sweetly.

"O-Ok so I have 2 Star-Guardians? That makes no sense."

"Well.. we don't know how to explain it, and we need your help, a lot." Ayako eyes widen with seriousness.

"W-Why would you need my damn help? I can't do anything fucking right..." Kiyoko lowered my head. Aya came over and tilted my head back up. She was looking at her straight in the eyes and tell that she had a taken aback look. She rubbed Kiyoko's check with her soft and warm hand.

"Don't ever say you can't do anything! You can do a lot of things! If you can't do anything then why would we ask for your help?" Aya said sweet-fully.

"Well.. if you say so... why don't you just tell me what do you need help with?" Ayako flew off the railing and landed behind her. She went up to me and Kiyoko turned around to face her.

"Our world is in great danger!" Ayako said terrified.

"The stars their dying!" Aya was just as terrified as Ayako. "The Star-Guardians are dying! They can't watch over the kids!" She yelled.

Kiyoko stood there frozen listening with fright. _World? _she searched their faces to find the sweetfulness inside that she first saw, but she couldn't find it just terrified women. _The stars are... dying..._

"The ruler has the keys! The key to opening the world again! Its fading one by one when the stars disappear. Lord Endo will soon turn this into a horrible world!" They yelled together still with the terrified voice.

"L-Lord Endo?" She asked.

"He is the evil ruler of all Dragonhearth. He stole the key from King Michi." Ayako said.

"King Michi is dying. He was the god of the Star-Guardians. We need that key or he will die then the rest of the people will die! Your world will crumble until its just a little piece of rock!" Aya yelled scaredly.

"The Star-Guardians are dying out and being replaced with Dragon Hearts." Ayako made a disgusted face. "Its disgusting."

"Please you must get the key back! Or our world will turn black! And your world will crumble!" Aya yelled terrified.

"So I don't have a fucking choice do I?" Kiyoko asked. "I really do have to save this world of yours."

"Yes you do! We will help you on your way, we will get people to join your group. But you have to do it." Ayako told me.

"Damn it!" She yelled. "But what if I get hurt? Or die..." Kiyoko said softly.

"Don't worry we will send a Mage." Aya nodded. "Will you grab my hand now?" She asked.

"O-Ok." Kiyoko looked around the balcony then turned to her and put Kiyoko's hand out to grab hers she pulled it back at first hesitating but then she held it. Then Ayako put her hand on top of Kiyoko's making her hand really warm.

"_Through The Gates That Stand Between The_

_Mortal World _

_And The _

_Our World. _

_Our Path Is Waiting For Us There. _

_Bringing A Person Over From Mortal. _

_We Twist And Turn And Spin And Swirl._

_Until We Finally Reach Our World." _

Kiyoko started to twist and turn and spin and swirl. It was like she was going through some weird machine. Kiyoko thought she was going to throw up. She closed her eyes waiting for it to be over. It seemed like forever but she finally fell down on ground. She scraped my hands and knees but luckily they didn't bleed that bad. She looked around and Ayako and Aya were gone and Kiyoko was in a strange little town.

"Where the hell am I? Damn it! Where did you guys go?" I yelled really loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyy hoped you liked it! Sorry about the little quote spell thing that Aya and Ayako said it didn't really make sense. Yeah.. none of it made sense I guess. But still please review tell me what you think and yeah! <strong>


End file.
